


Facile - Tequila

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1512]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tequila has an unfortunate tendency to make girl's clothes fall off around Tony and sometimes Gibbs too.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1512]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Facile - Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/21/2003 for the word [facile](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/21/facile).
> 
> facile[ fas-il or, esp. British, -ahyl ]  
> adjective  
> moving, acting, working, proceeding, etc., with ease, sometimes with superficiality:  
> facile fingers; a facile mind.  
> easily done, performed, used, etc.:  
> a facile victory; a facile method.  
> easy or unconstrained, as manners or persons.  
> affable, agreeable, or complaisant; easily influenced:  
> a facile temperament; facile people.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Note: There were multiple prompts. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling. More instructions are below if you wish to sign up.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Use the title of one of these songs in a story - but if more than one title inspires you feel free to let the muse guide you. ;-) Since the title of the song is the most important part I'll give you the artist between braces.
> 
> Tequila makes her clothes fall off {Joe Nichols}

It was a little known fact that Ziva had a weakness. Oh, she didn't think it was one, but Tony knew better. Give her a little Tequila and next thing you knew her clothes were falling off. 

Tony would have been more appreciative of this if he wasn't already in a serious relationship with Gibbs. Tony knew Ziva thought she was being seductive, but compared to Gibbs, she didn't have anything to offer. She kept trying. After all, he couldn't exactly tell her about his relationship with Gibbs.

Still it was rather awkward when Gibbs walked in on them. It was perfectly innocent. In fact, Tony still had all his clothes on, but Ziva definitely didn't.

Fortunately for Tony, Gibbs knew that Tony wasn't interested in anyone else or it would have been even more awkward, especially when it kept happening. It had become a sort of running joke between Gibbs and Tony that Tequila made her clothes fall off. Gibbs would even place bets with her where if she lost she had to drink Tequila because “Tony’s face when it happened was hilarious.”

Tony didn’t understand how he was always the one around her after she drank Tequila. McGee never saw her like this and when Tony had brought it up one time, McGee had looked at him like he was crazy. Tony had played it off as a prank, but it had bothered him. 

His feelings for Ziva had always been mixed especially after the Rivkin situation and he really didn’t understand what she was trying to accomplish with these stunts. They weren’t sexy in the slightest. He’d seen Gibbs take off his clothes in a more compelling manner without trying than Ziva ever managed. Stil whenever Tequila came out around Ziva, her facile fingers made quick work of her clothes.

He had a feeling that one of these days this whole thing was going to come to a head, but he never expected it to be caused by someone other than Ziva. Walking in on Alison Hart wearing nothing and watching Gibbs’ expression range from horrified to disturbed, Tony suddenly understood why Gibbs found his encounters with Ziva amusing. When he wasn’t the one on the receiving side, it was definitely more amusing.

Gibbs gave Alison a glare and sent her on her way. Both of them were glad when the trenchcoat was covering her again. Tony dragged Gibbs upstairs to appease him the way Gibbs often did with him after a night with Ziva and too much Tequila. 

After they were both sated, Tony murmured, “You know we could do this without the foreplay of naked women due to Tequila.”

“Are you volunteering to get naked the next time Tequila is brought out?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow and smirked at Tony.

Tony shook his head. “Not unless you’re the only one there.”

“Good.” Gibbs pulled a bottle of Tequila out of his bedside drawer. 

Tony couldn’t help it, he chuckled. “Let’s save it for another occasion. We’re already naked.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
